Can I Wish You Love Me?
by windeerlu
Summary: "mau kemana kau?" "aku ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. aku..." "...minta cerai" "baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita bercerai. Sudah lama aku menanti mu untuk mendengar kata-kata itu. Akhirnya aku bisa melamar Dara noona, dan berpisah denganmu."/My first ChanBaek fiction\/YAOI\


**Ini sebenernya sudah pernah di post di blog saya ( .com) Cuma dengan cast TaeTeuk (Taeyeon x Leeteuk) tapi karena suatu masalah, saya terpaksa menghapus semua post termasuk ff ini dari blog saya. Jadi bagi yang merasa familiar dengan ff ini berarti yang kalian baca itu adalah karya saya. Saya tidak pernah post ff ini dimanapun selain di blog saya yang diatas. Ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya, hanya saja saya sudah menyelami dunia Yaoi dan fandom saya EXO-L, maka saya ubah cast-nya menjadi ChanBaek juga ceritanya saya edit sedemikian rupa.**

Disclaimer : ChanBaek hanya milik SM.E dan orang tuanya. Tapi kalau fanfic ini asli milik saya .

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV.

Kubuka kembali album pernikahanku. Ku tahu, kau tak pernah menyentuhnya. Kulihat Eomma dan Appa tersenyum bahagia, juga kau yang tersenyum. Ku tahu itu adalah senyum palsu. Ku tahu, kau menikahiku karena bujukan Eomma dan Appamu. Ku tahu, pada saat itu kau tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Sandara Park, guru kita. Ku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi…

Aku mencintaimu…

Aku selalu berharap kau mau membagi hatimu. Tapi itu mungkin mustahil, mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat ku menangis semalaman. Kulihat kau berciuman dengannya, tepat di depan teras rumah kita. Ku tahu kau diam-diam menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya dibelakang ku. Kau tak pernah tau, setiap masakan yang kubuatkan untukmu selalu kuberikan cinta didalamnya, meski kau tak pernah menyentuhnya. Tapi, tak mengapa. Karena…

Aku mencintaimu…

Berkali-kali ku coba membangun rumah tangga yang selama ini ku idam-idamkan. Aku berusaha mengajak mu ngobrol, makan bersama, juga hal-hal lain yang ku ketahui dilakukan seperti pasangan lainnya. Tapi, hanya tanggapan dingin yang kau berikan. Terkadang aku iri melihat teman-temanku, membawa pasangannya ke setiap acara resmi, tertawa dan bercanda bersama, harmonis sekali. Tetapi aku, hanya datang sendiri dan beberapa menanyakan mengapa aku tidak membawa pasanganku. Ku tak tahu aku harus menjawab apa, hanya senyuman yang ku berikan sebagai jawaban. Dan kulihat kau datang bersamanya, berdansa dengan begitu mesranya. Aku hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan, menahan kecemburuan yang mendalam. Air mataku mulai mengalir pelan, sambil menahan desak tangisku, ku berlari meninggalkan acara itu. Sungguh, istri mana yang tak sakit hati melihat suaminya tengah bersama wanita lain. Apakah dia masih memiliki perasaan? Ku tahu dia sempat melirikku di acara kemarin. Dan puncaknya malam tadi, dia berciuman dengan Sandara Park tepat di depan teras. Sudah cukup rasanya aku bersabar, salahkah aku mencintaimu? Meskipun kau tak pernah membalasnya sekalipun. Tapi, mengapa kau tega melakukan semua hal yang menjadi pantangan untuk seorang suami? Apa kau masih mengingatku, istrimu? Ingatkah kau dengan janji yang kau ucapkan di altar 3 bulan yang lalu? Kau berjanji akan mencintai, menjaga, dan membahagiakanku hingga akhir hayat mu. Tapi apa? Yang kau berikan hanyalah janji palsumu di depan Tuhan. Setega itukah dirimu?

Habis sudah kesabaranku kali ini. Kututup album yang sejak tadi basah karena air mataku. Ku bejalan pelan ke kamar, mengemasi semua barang-barangku. Ku lihat di dinding kamar, terpajang foto pernikahanku. Dengan hati-hati aku menurunkannya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi foto ini, mungkin sebaiknya di buang. Ku letakkan foto itu di lantai dengan posisi bersandar dan terlungkup. Aku melanjutkan mengemasi barang-barangku kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Sebelum keluar, ku letakkan cincin pernikahanku di meja rias kemudian meninggalkan kamar. Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan dan tepat pada saat hendak memegang kenop pintu, kenop pintu itu memutar dan kemudian terbukalah pintu. Aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya dia…

Suamiku, Park Chanyeol…

Dia memperhatikanku, kemudian matanya beralih ke koper yang ku pegang. Aku hanya mengerling malas dan kembali berjalan melewatinya. Saat hendak keluar, dia menarik tangan ku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku, kulihat dia tengah menatap diriku dengan tajam.

"mau kemana, kau?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya aku tak berani menjawab, tetapi mengingat sikapnya atas apa yang selama ini dilakukannya, aku pun menjawab.

"pulang ke rumah orang tuaku, aku…" aku menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan kalimatku.

"…minta cerai"

Kulihat dia terdiam, kemudian menyeringai. Entah apa yg dipikirkannya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian…

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita bercerai. Sudah lama aku menanti mu untuk mendengar kata-kata itu. Akhirnya aku bisa melamar Dara noona, dan berpisah denganmu."

Kini giliranku yang terdiam. Aku tak menyangka dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Air mataku mulai mengalir lagi, Kali ini lebih deras.

"kenapa…" aku mulai terisak "…kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" tangis ku.

"kau sendiri, apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" jawabnya enteng.

"aku mencintaimu! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Selama ini kau menganggap aku ini apa?" ucap ku dengan berlinang air mata.

"aku menyadarinya, tapi aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Menganggap? Mungkin pembantu." Sinisnya.

Kali ini aku ternganga, tak percaya. Jadi selama ini harapanku sia-sia? Aku mulai terisak lagi.

"kenapa? Kau menangis? Jujur saja aku sudah muak dengan pernikahan bodoh ini, aku muak hidup dengan pria gay hina seperti mu."

"aku juga muak hidup dengan mu! Kau bukan seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab, laki-laki macam apa kau?" ucap ku lantang sambila menyeka air mataku.

"kalau begitu cepatlah pergi dari sini. Bilang dengan Eomma dan Appa mu agar menemuiku malam ini. Aku juga akan mengajak Eomma dan Appa ku juga keluarga Dara noona, yang akan menjadi calon istriku, bertemu dengan keluargamu." Jawabnya.

"baik, kalau itu mau mu. Cincin pernikahanku ada di meja nakas, Silahkan mau kau apakan saja. Aku permisi." Ucap ku terakhir kalinya.

Aku berbalik kemudian memanggil taksi. Aku tidak langsung pulang kerumah orang tuaku, tetapi aku pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah lama ku. Disanalah tempat aku merenungkan berbagai hal. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Aku berharap setelah semua ini terjadi, semuanya akan normal kembali. Aku bisa bebas kemana saja, dan berharap akan menemukan pasangan yang lebih baik darinya dan bisa mencintaiku apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

The end

**Hai! :) **

**Udah lama saya gak post ff. Selain kena writer block, juga karena tugas sekolah yang selalu menumpuk. Oh ya selamat buat Luhan yang sekarang udah jadi actor :D XD maaf banget saya selalu ingkar janji buat update ff lainnya *bow yang terakhir, review?**


End file.
